First experiences
by Sweetanco
Summary: Going out and calling each other boyfriends, means acting like a couple. And acting like a couple entails kissing too. At least according to Kuroko. And not even Kagami can convince him otherwise... Kagami/Kuroko, first kiss.


**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters! The awesome Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns them all. **

* * *

"So… "

"I don't know, Kagami-kun. Maybe we're doing it wrong. I didn't feel anything special."

" Kuroko, you little…"

Kagami had to refrain himself from manhandling his smaller partner. The fact that Kuroko was also looking at him with his usual blank expression was even more irritating. Who said something like that after they just had their first kiss? Not to mention, it had been Kuroko's fault too.

They were both hanging out at Kagami's place, watching an NBA match on TV. Everything had been all good and fine until Kuroko brought up the argument that they should kiss if they were going out.

"Kagami-kun still treats me the same way as before, when we were only teammates." Kuroko had said, blue eyes unblinking. " But we're now together. All couples kiss Kagami-kun. We should at least try to do it too." Kuroko had come closer "I've wondered what it would feel like to kiss Kagami-kun. Have you ever…"

The red head had been past his embarrassment threshold at that point. Impulsively kissing Kuroko had been the only solution he had seen to his predicament: with that he would make Kuroko shut up and at the same time give him what he wanted so he could leave him alone. That had been his intent. And well… it had been ineffective, a complete failure if Kagami was honest with himself. And all of it was Kuroko's fault.

"Well you were the one who wanted to try ki… to ki…" Why couldn't he bring himself to say it?

"Kagami-kun means kissi…"

"Don't say it!" Kagami coughed slightly before he continued. "Anyway, yes I meant… that. Now that we have... well we have done that, let's change subject." He turned his head back to the TV, in an attempt to appear focused on the match.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagami glanced in Kuroko's direction, surprised that the other male hadn't said anything yet... And he almost jumped out of the sofa. Kuroko had shifted closer to him, his gaze his gaze fixated on Kagami's face. Wait why was he on his hands and knees anyway?

"I think we didn't do it right earlier, Kagami-kun" Okay, Kagami had heard the first time. "I think… we should try again, Kagami-kun. I'm sure it will be better this time"

_How does he say stuff like that with that straight face? And where does he get that confidence from?_

Face flushing bright red, Kagami looked at Kuroko's … somewhat expectant face and swallowed. He knew his partner wouldn't let this go until he got what he wanted. He could be extremely persistent sometime. A defeated redhead scratched his head with a small sigh: he would have to do it if he wanted Kuroko to let the subject go.

"Okay, okay, let's do this. But that's the last time we try to… we try to do that! This is embarrassing enough already…"

The paler male gave his taller boyfriend a smile before his head moved closer to Kagami's. They both kept their eyes opened as their lips touched for the second time. Few seconds passed while they looked at each other, their lips idle.

_Well it's the same as be… _Kagami couldn't finish that thought as he felt Kuroko's lips move against his. Maybe he should do the same too? Both boys then started to press their lips against each other, softly, altering the angles of their head when they felt like it. None of them realized that they had both closed their eyes. This was actually very different from their earlier session. The taller male also found that his partner lips felt really soft. So Soft that he couldn't help but wonder what they would taste like?

Driven by his desire to taste, Kagami cupped Kuroko's cheek lightly just as Kuroko grabbed his arm and raised from his previous position. It almost felt like they had the same thought at that moment. Mouth locked against each other in a sensual movement, they tentatively opened their mouth and swept their tongues against each other lips. Their hands reached up to steady the other face for their explorations, both panting and trying coax their partner into opening their mouth completely to deepen the kiss.

When it finally happened, when they gave in and their tongues met for the first time, Kagami heard moaning. He couldn't tell if it had come from him, Kuroko or from the both of them. He didn't know when Kuroko had gotten astride his lap hands cradling his face. Nor could the redhead tell when he had one hand move to Kuroko's back, while the other tangled into the short blue hair.

None of that mattered anyway, Kagami thought, head swarming with sensations. All that really mattered right now was Kuroko. Kissing him, feeling the way their tongues dueled with each, the clumsy way in which their teeth kind of clashed against each other... The way his boyfriend mouth felt hot, pliant and soft against his... The way Kuroko was moving against him, panting against him… His hand glided underneath the paler boy shirt, moving in a slow caress against the hot skin underneath. Kissing Kuroko was the most important thing for Kagami right then.

They wouldn't be able to tell how long the kiss lasted. They just kept going at it, sometimes sometimes interrupting their kissing session for a much needed air intake before they dived in again, entirely focused on each other. _  
_

A sudden sound pierced though the bliss fog clouding Kagami's mind. Yapping. There was incessant yapping right next to them. The two males interrupted their kissing session to look down at the grown puppy, waggling its tail excitedly as it looked at them.

"Kagami-kun… It's time for Nigou's walk." Kuroko was panting as he said that, his cheeks rosy from their early activities.

_I would rather kiss you more_, Kagami thought as his red eyes took in Kuroko's flushed face. At least his boyfriend had been really affected this time around. The redhead would have dived for another kiss again but Kuroko unfortunately decided to move off his lap... making the obvious tent in Kagami's sweatpants visible for the first time. The taller male turned bright red then as he hurriedly tried to hide his excitement praying against hope that his boyfriend hadn't notice…

… Or he just did see it, given how his eyes had dropped to Kagami's lap. _No comment, please no com…_

"This time kissing felt much better, right Kagami-kun?"

the redhead could almost feel steam coming off his ears. "Why do you always say such embarrassing things?" Though he had said that, Kagami couldn't help but be honest. "But yeah… it felt great."

Kuroko smiled again: their first kiss had been a success. "Didn't I tell you? Now I'm sure we can move onto other stuff, like sex..." Kuroko felt like laughing when he looked at Kagami terrified face. He wouldn't be like that for long though...

* * *

**A/N**: **Yes I know I should be updating my other story (sorry .)and for those who follow it don't worry, I'm working on the update. I've been busy with school and holidays stuff but now I'm back! So Halloween magic update should be up by by Sunday, if not later today.**

** Meanwhile, I'm obsessed about the idea of Kagami and Kuroko kissing for the first time so I had to write this. I'm thinking of writing a follow up or 2 on them going through their first experience but oh well...**

** All reviews and critiques are more than welcome :) **


End file.
